


Let's Play A Love Game

by KaleidoScopeOfIce



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, pixlpit - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Clubbing, Flirting, Gay Bar, Hookahs, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleidoScopeOfIce/pseuds/KaleidoScopeOfIce
Summary: Robin's shy enough around one guy.  So what happens when he's sandwiched between two?





	Let's Play A Love Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrushCrush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrushCrush/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for the lovely Frush @ corruptedtrashbin on tumblr!

“Of course I'd find you smoking up here.”

“You know me all too well, babe.”

Jack couldn't help but give a small look of disapproval, watching as Anti took a long drag from his hookah pipe and expelled the smoke heavily through his nose. The club was dead silent, as it often was in the early mornings. Only the occasional noise of the bartenders cleaning and straightening up for the evening festivities could be heard, with a few of the bouncers chit chatting and the Djs setting up their equipment. Jack had gone looking for his partner earlier, only to find him on the second landing, the balcony overlooking the main dance floor, smoking a hookah. A favorite of his, too. Jack could smell the hint of vanilla and whiskey in the air.

“What's the look for?” Anti asked with a small chuckle.

“You said we were gonna have breakfast together this morning.”

Anti frowned, looking a bit ashamed. “Sorry babe, just needed to clear my head from the other night. Can I make it up to ya later?”

Jack shook his head. “Don't bother.” He held up a bag of Bodo's Bagels and smiled. “I came prepared anyways.” He placed himself in Anti's lap, fishing out a bagel and some strawberry cream cheese for himself and a bagel sandwich for his partner.

“Are you doing okay?” Jack asked, watching as Anti took a hefty bite out of his sandwich.

“Yeah, that guy last night was just a massive douche,” the other replied, his mouth full. “I mean, I'm all for humiliation and all that shit, but the guy was just way too into it.”

Jack took a bite of his own bagel, and cuddled up closer to his partner. “I'm sorry. If you had told me last night had affected you that much, I would've already asked the boss if you could take the day off today.”

“Psssh, I don't need a day off. You worry too much.” Anti held Jack close to his chest, taking another drag from the hookah.

“I have every right to worry, ya know.”

“Yeah well, I have every right to shove my cock down your throat.”

Jack sputtered with laughter. “That makes no fucking sense!”

Anti laughed in response, grabbing at the other's ass. “Well it's true, and you know it. Besides, what's the point of taking a day off today? I got a feeling that we're gonna meet someone special tonight.”

Jack groaned. “You always say that, Anti. Literally every night.”

“Hey, does it hurt to try and stay positive? What's that you always keep gabbing about? That fucking PMA shit?”

The Irishman rolled his eyes. “Geez, I really am rubbing off on you.”

“Only when you're straddling me.” Anti snickered at his own comment, as Jack playfully smacked him in the chest.

\-----

Robin stared at himself in the mirror, straightening his collar for the fiftieth time. He had been a bundle of nerves all day preparing himself, mentally and physically, for this night out. But he hadn't been planning on going to a fancy party.

He was going to a club. More importantly, a gay club.

After conversing with his friend Ethan about wanting to experiment, he had decided to take his chances at a gay club not too far from where he lived. But now nerves were getting the better of him as he gave his appearance another once-over. He'd never been to a club before. They really weren't his thing. But Ethan had suggested it, and Robin didn't wanna be an asshole and turn down his friend who was just trying to help. Personally Robin had preferred that Ethan accompany him to the club, but his friend was unable to, saying he had “plans” that evening. Plans my ass, Robin thought. After giving his teeth another thorough brushing and making sure that his hair was evenly combed, Robin took a deep, anxious breath, and headed out.

The club was already in full swing by the time he had arrived. After showing his ID to security and paying a two dollar fee, Robin scaled a small flight of stairs to the rambunctious party above. The music was, thankfully, not as obnoxiously loud as he feared. Massive groups of people were hogging the dance floor, grinding and dancing while the Djs on the main stage kept the beat going, with pole dancers performing on the far ends of the stage. Robin certainly wasn't one to dance, so he settled on heading straight to the bar. He found an empty seat, letting his eyes scan the menu, hoping that they had drinks here that wouldn't put him in a fucking coma.

“First time here?”

Robin's attention was caught by a deep voice. One of the bartenders was eyeing him. A man who appeared to have Korean in him, with a strong build and dark brown eyes. His slightly wavy, black hair fell perfectly to the side of his face.

“Uhhh...yeah. Do you by chance have anything that's a bit...lighter?”

The bartender smiled. “Sure do.” He fished out a small pamphlet, sliding it on over to Robin. “We tend to serve our more crazier drinks to the regular public here. But we always have a smaller selection for first-timers like you.”

Robin bit his lip, adverting his eyes from the man and scanning the menu. “I'll just have a Black Cherry Mike's Hard Lemonade.”

“Feelin' fizzy tonight, hm?”

“I'm...kind of a lightweight. I'd prefer not to get drunk right off the bat.”

The bartender nodded. “Understandable. Some folks prefer to party sober.” He grabbed a bottle from a compact fridge, snapping off the cap, before handing it to Robin. “Name's Mark, by the way.”

“Thanks...Mark.”

“No problem,” Mark smiled, turning and attending to another new customer that had approached the bar.

Meanwhile, on the main stage, Jack and Anti had sauntered out, preparing to give the crowd a pole dance performance. Jack was dressed in his usual attire; black skinny jeans with an obscene amount of rips on the calves and thighs, a very loose-fitting tank top with a fishnet shirt underneath, fingerless gloves on both hands, and light-up sneakers. Anti's look only contrasted further from Jack's, as he wore a black torn-up crop top, tight leather pants, combat boots lined with spikes, a dozen black and silver bracelets on each arm, and a diamond studded collar around his neck. They were about halfway done with their routine when they spotted Robin hanging out at the bar.

Anti leaned over to whisper in Jack's ear, practically hanging off of the pole. “Well would you look at that. A fresh, new face.”

“Yeah, no kidding. You can tell he's new just by his posture,” Jack remarked, grinding his hips a bit against the pole.

“Looks like Markimoo's keepin' him busy. You wanna wrap this up and try our luck?” Anti grinned, licking his lips and brushing his face against Jack's.

“Of course!”

\-------

Robin had his back to the stage now, quietly sipping still on his drink and having the occasional chat with Mark. He was about less than halfway through with the beverage, when someone came up on his right.

“Hey Mark, can I get a cherry jello shot?” they asked.

“Sure thing, Jack. How are things going on the stage?”

Robin found himself turning his head, and nearly oogling at the man that had approached the counter. Jack only briefly caught his eye, giving a small smile, before answering Mark's question.

“Goin' pretty good. Seems we got a pretty damn good crowd tonight.”

“I'll say.”

“So who's this charming fellow you're chatting with?” Jack asked, leaning on his elbows as Mark slid him his jello shot. Robin felt his face immediately flush. Charming? Another guy thought he was charming?

“This is Robin. He's new here, so go easy on him. Unless you and Anti wanna give him a heart attack.”

Jack officially sat down. “Hey, I got better manners than Anti, you know that, Mark.” He then put his full attention onto Robin. “So you're new here, huh? What brings a dashing-looking gentleman to a place like this?”

“Uh...I...uhh....Just w-wanted to...ya know...try something new.” Robin was finding it very difficult to get his words out. This had to be his first time holding a conversation with an attractive man who appeared to be interested.

“Well hey, new is good!” Jack replied with a big smile. “Hey Mark, can we get a Lemon Drop shot over here?”

“Gotcha covered.” The bartender slid over a small shot glass towards Robin, that was filled with a slightly bubbly yellow liquid.

Jack held up his own jello shot, encouraging Robin to do the same with his own. Robin gave a nervous gulp, but took the glass in his hand and held it up. Jack clinked it against his own. “To trying new things!” He downed his jello shot rather messily; some of the sticky jello bits smearing on his lips. Robin watched him as he swiped his tongue across his lips, licking up the mess. He downed his own shot, giving a small cough in the process at the strong alcohol hitting his throat.

“So...um...what do you do here?” Robin asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

Jack smiled, leaning slightly closer to the other. “I'm a dancer. My partner and I often give shows here on the main stage.”

“Oh, that's...cool.”

“...We also give private shows too.” Jack casually rested a hand on Robin's thigh. He didn't grip though; merely keeping his palm there.

“W-What do you mean by 'private'?”

“Well, my partner and I really know how to work the stage when we're performing for just one special person...” Jack's hand slowly trailed down Robin's leg to his knee. “Interested?”

“Umm, well I...uhh--”

“Flirting it up already, I see?”

Robin's attention was caught by another voice to his left, turning away from Jack.

And was pretty sure his brain had just exploded.

Leaning against the counter on his left was another man who looked like a carbon copy of Jack. He sported practically the same face and facial hair. The only difference was the hair on his head. While Jack's was a dark chocolate brown, this one's was a deep emerald green. He also had black gauges in his ears and his eyes seemed to match the color of his hair.

Anti laughed at the dumbstruck look on his face. “Oh man, that never gets old!”

“Oh shut up, Anti, go easy on him, will ya?”

“W-Wait, how come you...why do you both--” Robin was struggling to find the right question.

“This is my partner, Anti,” Jack introduced.

Anti grinned; a set of pearl white teeth greeting Robin as he boldly reached a hand out and slid it behind Robin's neck, before pulling the man in close and whispering into his ear. “Much more than a pleasure to meet a delicious-looking treat like you. Don't let our looks fool you though. We're not related but...my partner and I make one hell of a team.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry that this chapter ends so abruptly. Plenty of filth in the next chapter though!


End file.
